Leonia Sira
Federation Councilor for the Houses in Council of Betazed *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' None yet *'Full name:' Leonia Sira, Keeper of the Flame, Holder of the Fourth Order, Bearer of the Seventh Cup of Siris. *'Race:' Betazoid *'Birthplace:' Alendo, Betazed. *'Parents: Mother:' Shalina Sira Father: Bendo Maris *'Siblings:' None *'Age:' 54 *'Sex: Female *'Height:' 1.7m *'Weight:' 63.5kg *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Married to Cozen Roi, a long suffering man. *'Description:' Leonia Sira commonly wears the robes of her office as a Betazed Priestess. She sees no conflict in the purposes of that office and that of Federation Councilor. She is a good looking woman of middle age who takes full advantage of technology to maintain the vigor of youth, while preserving the wisdom of maturity. She has also found that looking younger, and pretty, causes most humanoid males to underestimate her, to her advantage. She has taken a few liberties with the formal robes to better display her body. *'Skin coloring:' Light tan *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Blond *'Routine Activities:' Seeing to the mental health and well being of her mission and family. Fulfilling the duties of the Betazed Councilor. She has gotten onto the Health and Services committee and is a constant voice for intervention. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Betazed Priestess, diplomat, physician *'Financial Status:' Wealthy, but we don't talk about that. *'Group Affiliations:' Betazed Priesthood. Betazed Government, Federation Council, as many mental health organizations as she can manage. *'Personality:' Joan Rivers meets Mr. Rogers. She will crawl into you lap, or invite you into hers and get you talking about anything but her. She listens much more than she speaks, and when she gives advice she expects that it will be followed. A source of constant frustration in the political arena. She is a proponent of the Nanny State, but has bristled when the Vulcans or the Ane have called her that to her face. Her leanings are highly conservative in the moral authority sense. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To make the entire galaxy content and well adjusted. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Pushy, overbearing, mother hen, and that is her good points. *'Enemies (And Why):' Neither the Vulcans, the Ane, or the Melkot like her. The Vulcans because she cannot seem to mind their personal space. She is of the opinion that all telepaths should be open and free. The Vulcans disagree. The Ane because she is suspicious of the All. They will not let her in to make sure everyone is thinking correctly. More accurately they have told her that "casual visits are not possible. You are All in, or All out, pun intended. She does not take, **you are not the boss of us.** as an acceptable answer, and will be included among those suspicious of Ane motives. politics makes strange bedfellows indeed. The Melkot simply because they find her pushy helpfulness too much on a world that already seethes with barely suppressed violent thoughts. *'Special Abilities:' Telepath. She is pushy about this. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' A firm belief in the utter rightness of her cause. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Leonia was raised into a traditional Clerical family. From a young age she has never doubted what her career choice would be. The fact that this has lead her to becoming a member of the Federation council simply reaffirms the rightness of her cause and teachings. Now that she is in the seat of power she can cure the galaxy of all wrongheadedness. She has come to see golden opportunities to push her agenda as a trap laid by blue-eyed pranksters. It only took twice coming within a hairs breathe of a critical scandal to teach her. Her native intelligence managing to put her fat out of the fire both times before she took that last critical step. She has become a lot more cautious. *'Position:' Leonia Sira is a moral conservative, which is not the formal position of the Betazed Priesthood or the Houses in Council, which is the civil government. She will take the side of the moral conservatives, right or wrong. She holds no real position on Starfleet as long as they are "defending the right". Once her true position is "made" she is likely to be recalled. Category:UFP Space Category:Characters Category:Epiphany Trek